The present invention relates generally to a plant pot, and more particularly to a wall-hanging pot which keeps the suitable water and air supplies so as to encourage the healthy growth of plants. The prior art abounds with plant pots or planters using different types of methods to hang pots on a wall and/or to control water level in pots or planters. Numerous such prior art pots are disclosed in United States patents as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 307,877 to White; Des. 409,854 to Rehmert et al.; 4,837,972 to Reed; 4,499,688 to Droll; 4,912,875 to Tardif; 5,042,197 to Pope; and 5,487,517 to Smith.
While these prior art plant pots might be hung on a wall, overhead beam, or handrail and/or control water level in the pot, all suffer from numerous deficiencies and disadvantages. Some of them can be hung on a wall but are not easily removable from the wall. Some of them involve complicated parts or systems to control water level. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies and disadvantages in that it provides a new and improved wall-hanging plant pot with a water level control device that keeps the suitable moisture and air supplies in the pot for longer period.
The wall-hanging plant pot of the present invention generally comprises a wall hanger, a container with one or more projections for holding a plant and soil, a water level control device, and a cap for controlling the flow of excess water.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wall-hanging plant pot which can be easily hung on a wall, detached from the wall, and placed in a different place without using special tools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved wall-hanging plant pot which controls the water level and keeps the suitable moisture and air supplies in the pot.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved wall-hanging plant pot which allows excess water to gradually be drained for longer periods through a bottom opening by slightly loosening the cap or which can be taken indoor without drippings of water by tightening the cap.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved wall-hanging plant pot which is simple and inexpensive in construction, which may be easily used at home or in other environments, for growing and displaying plants.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and from the appended drawings in which like numbers have been used to designate like parts throughout the several views.